CHERUB's Blue Box
by EllaTheAwkward
Summary: A Crossover fanfic surrounding the CHERUB book series (OC) and the Tenth Doctor. Expect mild language.
1. Mission Briefing

**CHERUB meets the Doctor**

**YOUR NAME IS JAMIE MARTINEZ.  
FRIENDS CALL YOU JAY; BUT YOU ARE, IN FACT A GIRL.  
YOU ARE SIXTEEN YEARS OLD AND WORK FOR THE ORGANISATION OF CHERUB. **

Jamie sat in her room, flicking through television programmes until a buzz came from her silenced iPhone. She picked up the phone - and on screen was the number for John. She answered the phone, eyebrows furrowed.  
"You ready for a mission?" Something in his voice was hiding a slightly unnerved tone, and Jay was slightly unsettled by it. "It's a paired one - just pick a friend to come with you down to the Mission Briefing room."  
Jay was slightly worried by this, a sense of disquiet settling over her. She dialled her best friend's phone, Ollie, and he picked up almost immediately.  
"Hey," his cheerful voice picked Jamie up a little, and as she explained the call, she could almost hear his head nodding. "Sure, I'll come with you - I'll be in the Mission Briefing room."

When she had changed out of her pyjamas and into her Navy shirt, Jamie jogged down to the Mission Briefing room and Ollie was there, waiting for her.  
Ollie had a dark red hue to his hair - his natural colour, in fact. But he insisted he wasn't ginger - he was auburn, according to him. His eyes were a chocolate-y brown, with freckles dotting over his cheekbones. Strikingly white teeth and a slightly lanky build, Ollie had an amazing knack for technology and science. He could hack a computer system in the time it would take someone to open a webpage with normal-speed internet.  
He gave one of his killer smiles, holding up the card they would use to get into the building, and he swiped it the way you would swipe a credit card. The machine beeped and the doors opened, and on the table was the folder that was meant for them.

_MISSION BRIEFING FOR JAMIE MARTINEZ &amp; ACCOMPLICE_

_STANDARD RETRIEVAL MISSION_

_NUMBER 3967 (September 2014)_

_Notes:  
From the beginning of history books and tapestries, something has been mentioned that is not largely spoken about, or is removed before it hits the public.  
It speaks of a man who never ages, or a box that disappears with an odd wheezing sound. Most of the time, the books are changed or the tapestries are edited - An example of this is the newly discovered painting of Van Gogh's named 'Sunset at Montmajour' It is believed that said box is a Police Public Call Box, mostly used in the mid-twentieth century, but, the windows are the wrong size and nothing fits in the lock._

_YOUR MISSION_

_The box has been found in the woods beside CHERUB. Your mission is to find the owner of the box and bring him into the campus to be interrogated, or possibly worked with. But be warned - the man who owns said box only appears in times of need for the human race. We are not sure of his whereabouts._

_THE INITIATES ARE REMINDED OF THEIR RIGHTS TO DECLINE THE MISSION._


	2. Blue Dots and Tight Suits

Jamie walked with Ollie down the simple path that led to the forest which the blue box was situated in.  
"So what do you think it is?" She asked after a long silence, only broken by the crunches of gravel beneath their feet. "It can't be aliens - can it?"  
Ollie shrugged. Of course he did - he'd read enough Science Fiction to keep the Geek Lords happy for at least a year. "I suppose it could be - I mean, look at that great big universe, and we're the only planet that has life on it? _Either we are alone in the universe, or we are not. Both aspects are equally terrifying._"  
Jamie nodded. "Where's that quote from? I feel like I've heard it before." She looked toward him, and his brown eyes were already trained on her.  
"Dunno. Just got it out of some book," he admitted with a ginger smile. [Heh.. Ginger..]

To be truthful, Ollie had always liked Jamie. She was cute in an intimidating kind of way. With dirty blonde hair that came down to her top rib, bright and intelligent green eyes, nose studs and a snake earring that made its way up to the top of her ear. The blonde was built with small breasts, though she considered this an asset rather than a curse - it meant they didn't get in the way. Her muscles were obvious though, and she could flip someone over in a painful hold if they said the wrong thing in a second flat.  
But she wasn't his type. No girls were his type, really. Ollie was gay, though still cowering in the closet about it. CHERUB could be a cruel place - and this just gave them reason to tease him even more. Before he had realised he didn't like girls, Ollie had been called a faggot, homo and even a dickhead before, though he had brushed them off. He wasn't gay - he couldn't be gay..  
But he was gay.

Jamie nodded to his statement, with a spark of amusement in her eye. Though as she walked forward, her eyes fell on something that peaked above a tree. It was little, and behind the tree -  
No, scratch that. It was on a hill far away, though it looked like it was sat on the tree from where they stood. Just a little blue dot, but a little blue dot was just what they were looking for.  
"Do you hear that?" Jamie's voice was hushed, and she looked around with furrowed eyebrows. When Ollie listened closely, he heard a buzz. High pitched, with a sound like it was being shaken.  
"Yeah," The ginger whispered, and the buzzing came closer. "It's not bees.."  
He turned around, coming toward them was a man with spiky brown hair, a long overcoat, a tight suit and a flashing screwdriver in his hand.

Ollie was slightly starstruck. Jamie wasn't his type,  
But this man was.  
The way he walked, the smile in his voice and the look in his eye that told a million stories and a million pains were all that Ollie was looking for. But when he looked at Jamie, his brown eyes saddened even further, as if she looked like someone from his past.  
They looked over Ollie with a small smile, like he knew what the older teenager of the two was thinking.  
"I'm the Doctor. Run for your life," he said, and Jamie looked at Ollie with wide eyes.  
"_What?_" She yelped. "Are you going to kill us?"  
"What!?" The Doctor's exclamation took the same tone as hers. "No. You're from CHERUB, aren't you? Well, I'm the man you're looking for, and -"  
"Was that a Star Wars reference?" Ollie grinned.  
"Maybe," the Doctor said, with a small wink in his direction. The ginger could've swooned. "I bring danger with me everywhere. Come along.."

And they set off, running toward the little blue dot on the horizon. There were odd footstep-like noises from behind them, and they were getting faster as they ran up the hill. Ollie yelped as he tripped over a tree branch, and the metal man came toward him without hesitation. _This is it.. This is where I die.._  
And then a hand grabbed his, pulling him into the blue box and letting him collapse against a railing.  
"This is impossible.." Came from behind him. Ollie looked up, and it didn't hit him until he saw the door.  
"Oh god. It's bigger on the inside."


End file.
